A Paradox in Time: The Seventh Stone
by RosalineGrey1
Summary: Lilliana Freeman was just a simple, ordinary girl, until her family went on a camping trip that ended up changing her life forever. Now, while training with Dr. Strange and Tony Stark, she meets friends, and foes. But when Thanos attacks, will he convince her to join his side? (Written on my quotev: Rosaline Grey)
1. Prologue

Lilli straggled behind her siblings and parents. She didn't like nature, or camping, or socializing at all. She'd rather be at home with her friends, playing volleyball and soccer, then hiking in a bug infested forest. Of course, they were warned not to stray off of the path, as the forest was incredibly dangerous, and territorial animals could want them gone. But that didn't stop Lilli from seeing something off in the trees. It was a glow, luminescent, almost... rainbow. She steals a quick glance at her family, slightly up ahead of her, chatting away. This was her chance to explore, have a little more excitement. She made her way through the ferns and leaves covering the ground. As she grew closer to the source of the light, she began hearing commotion.

"Vadren, our orders were to destroy it. Yondu's 'associate' was very clear that the stone must be destroyed. If it gets into the wrong hands-" A small female voice spoke, clearly talking about the source of light. As Lilli came in view of the clearing, she saw who the voice was coming from, and who it was directed to.

"Ixxa, think about it, it's highly dangerous, if we were to take it, and get it to the Collector, it'd be a lot safer. This place is a Terran tourist location, or something. Heard one of them refer to it as a 'camp ground.' Whatever that is. We should bring it back." Terran? Lilli was highly confused. Terra meant 'Earth' in other languages, but she didn't understand. The two figures looked, and sounded human. She took a step closer, now about 100 feet from the stone, and the two Xandarians. The female one turned the device towards the stone, and blasted it. She'd clearly ignored Vadren. The stone exploded, causing a burst of force to travel throughout the forest. Lilli was hit by the most of it, the radiation of the stone entering her body, causing her to black out.

Four days later, Lilli woke up, shaking. What had just happened? She looked at her looked normal enough. She was suddenly hugged by a small pair of arms.

"Lilli, you're okay! We were so worried." Lilli saw the blonde hair of her eight-year-old brother, Hunter. He buried his face in her hospital gown, crying. She looked up, only to see her two sisters, Cadance and Kaylea, and her mother and father. How long had she been out? They looked stressed, scared, even.

"I feel fine, Hunter." Lilli responded, her voice soft.

"Lilli, sweetheart, you were literally exposed to a blast that burned half of the forest down. You're saying you are fine?" Lilli's dad stepped forward, smiling at his middle child. Tears were visible in his eyes as she nodded. Her family spent the next thirty minutes fussing over her.

That Monday, Lilli was allowed to go back to school. She figured she would have quite the story to tell her friends.

"Lilli! We heard you were at Allegany when it was set on fire. Then we were told you were admitted to the hospital. But you look... fine." Chelsea Price, Lilli's best friend, asked as soon as she walked into homeroom. Kids were crowded around her, waiting for her answer.

"I... actually have no idea. Hunter came up with the bizarre idea that I have superpowers. Pppft, like that would ever frickin' happen." The kids around Lilli all nodded or muttered words in agreement. It was a crazy thought coming from an eight-year-old boy who was obsessed with the Avengers.

"Alright class, line up in the hall, starting at the drinking fountain and going back." Lilli had completely forgotten there was a con that day. Mr. White was always early. Not just two or three minutes early, ten. Ten minutes early. Not that Lilli could complain. She didn't like school. She was ahead in all of her classes, and she was absolutely bored. Standing up, and pushing her chair is, she stands behind one of her other friends, Dallas, and leaned against the wall.

"Lil, ya got any idea what this one's about?" Dallas turns to the brunette, her blonde hair falling just below her shoulders. Lilli just shrugged. She honestly had no idea, and she truly didn't care. Most of the cons were about how history has affected America, whatnot, just in play form. They were learning this in class, did they really have to learn it in a different way? The class begins walking towards the gym, and Lilli pulls her phone out, texting her mom, who was still babying her after the incident on Tuesday. She felt a weird spark in her fingertips, and accidentally dropped it, listening to the crack as it hit the floor. She knelt down to pick it up, and the device suddenly sparked. Lilli looked at her hands in confusion, the tips of her fingers were crackling, little blue sparks came from her fingertips. She began getting panicked, and looked around. No one had seen her, yet, and she runs into the bathroom, entering the middle stall and locking the door. Her breathing was heavy, and she was beginning to freak out. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, and she hears a loud bursting sound. Without even opening her eyes, she could tell the toilet's pipes had burst. She didn't understand what was happening, and that was what was causing this.

"Lil? Lilli, you in here?" Dallas's voice could be heard from the door, it sounded filled with worry. She stepped further into the bathroom, the water now at her feet.

"Go away..." Lilli mumbled, still crying and shaking. Dallas took a few steps into the bathroom, before she was hit with a sudden chill, and her world went dark.


	2. Chapter 1

It had been four months since Dallas had died, an ice shard sticking through her chest. Lilli had been attempting to keep her mind off of it, mostly changing her school, and making all new friends. She blamed herself, of course, but it was no use stressing over it. Right after the incident, she'd called Tony Stark, or Iron Man. She'd also gotten a hold of a sorcerer, Dr. Strange, and the older heroes had begun training her. Tony had made her a suit, which could be activated by tightening a pair of bracelets he'd given her, helping tame her powers. She was currently wandering around town with Peter and Ned. They'd just gone to the mall, where they'd gotten a bunch of Lego sets, and were heading back to Peter's.

"Lilli, there's a large commotion on 43rd street." Lilli's AI, OMEGA, reported. She gazed at Peter, and he obviously knew it too.

"Ned, take the Lego's, go to your place. We have... something we have to do." Ned knew what they meant, he knew who they were, and he knew if he didn't obey that he could be in danger. He nodded, running off as fast as he could. Running into a nearby alley, Lilli and Peter got into their suits. Lilli's was a lot simpler than Peter's. His had to be pulled on manually, while hers, you just had to twist the bracelets and tighten them. Her suit was black, with silver and turquoise patterning on it. Her helmet was full-head, meaning it covered her entire face. Down the forehead, a swirl pattern ending right below the eye-holes. Then, there was another swirling patter on the cheeks. Running out of the alley, Peter shot a web at the side of a nearby building, and Lilli, using her ability to control elements, shot herself of the ground, flying over to where the commotion was.

"Empty out the register, now or we'll shoot!" A deep male voice sounded from inside.  
"Peter, ya hear? Just some robbers. Usual plan?" Lilli asked curiously. She heard a scuffling from inside the store, and that's when Peter came back on the comms.

"Sounds good." At that, Lilli leapt down from the building, bursting through the store window and holding her hands up at both of the robbers, who turned their guns to her.

"Stop where you are, or we'll shoot ya, pipsqueak. " The robber who'd spoken earlier, threatened. Lilli just smirked, strong waves of wind energy came from her hands in a sonic-like frequency, knocking both guns out of the hands. That's when Peter arrived, swinging in on his web, grabbed only by one hand, as he attempted to web the guys. They dodged, and Lilli sighed. But hey, anything to make the fight more fun. She right hooked the left guy, who tried to act like it didn't phase him, but then she spin kicked him in the gut, sending him flying. Peter webbed the robber he'd been fighting to the wall, as well as the one Lilli had hit. Almost simultaneously, the two teens pulled both of the robbers' masks off, so the cops could easily identify them. Something about this made Lilli uneasy, as the two got back into their normal street clothes, and headed to Ned's place. Most of the time, there'd be a group of six or eight she and Peter would have to fight, or they'd be fighting completely separate groups. It wasn't necessarily the fact it was two measly robbers, but crime had been dropping an abnormal amount recently, and Lilli got the feeling something big was going to happen.

That night, Lilli lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. Something just didn't feel right. Sighing, she puts a hand in the air, conjuring snow, and letting it flurry around, turning it into different shapes. She hears a small gasp from the door, and glances over, seeing Hunter's small face in the doorway. Before he can say or do anything, Lilli quickly stands up, dragging him inside of her room, and closed the door.

"Hunter, what did you see? And why are you even up?" The brunette fifteen-year-old hissed. Hunter began to cry, and she had to hug him, in order to quiet him down.

"I wanted you to read me a story. I mean, mommy does, but not as good as you. You always bring more enthusiasm, while mommy just sounds sad. And yeah, I did see what you did. Are you a superhero Lilli? Are you an Avenger?" The little boy whispered, excitement clear in his voice. If he'd been talking any louder, he probably would've been squealing. She sticks out a hand, ruffling his curly blonde hair. All of her siblings, besides herself, were spitting images of their parents. Strawberry blonde hair, pale, freckled skin. It often made people assume they were of Irish decent. Lilli, on the other hand, got her grandparent's genetics. Brown hair, a slightly darker complexion, no freckles. She looked more German, than Irish, such as their heritage was.

"No, Hunter, I'm not an Avenger. And I guess I'm a hero? I mean, you've heard of Paradox right?" Lilli whispered, referring to herself using the name the public had come up with for her. Hunter nodded excitedly, and she continued. "Well, I'm her... er... she's me. Anyway, I do fight crime. But Hunter, can you not tell mom or dad please? They would freak out if they saw that I was a superhero." Being the innocent little boy that he was, he nodded, and she carried him back to bed, tucking him in.

"Lilly wake up, it's time to get ready for school!" Lilli's mom, Ericka, yelled up the stairs. Lilli groaned, basically falling out of bed. She was definitely not a morning person. She was only attending Midtown because it's what Tony had ordered her to do. Standing up and putting the blankets back on her bed, she walks over to her dresser. Her hair looked horrendous, luckily, her mom had woken her up an hour and a half before school started, so she would have plenty of time to get ready. Taking her blue hairbrush, Lilli slowly worked the tangles out of her hair, which was naturally curly. She then rummaged through her closet, until she found an outfit she liked. It was a white blouse, frilly at the top and sleeves, with a pair of jean shorts, knee high black socks, and red converse. She'd never been a girly girl, and other than the bridesmaid dress she had worn a few months prior, the blouse was the fanciest thing she owned. Throwing her purse on her shoulders, she grabs her pack lunch, says goodbye to her parents, and walks out the door. She was happy. Today, she didn't have to do physics, one of the only classes she was barely passing.. They were going to the Museum of Modern Arts today, and that means she would miss physics. Her bus stop wasn't very far from her house, so she just leaned against the sign pole, waiting. When the bus finally did arrive, the only empty seat was near the back. That was another 'stupid' rule of Tony's and Strange's. She could only be friends with people she trusted, and since three quarters of the kids in her school were super anti-social, or hated Peter Parker, she was kinda stuck. Plugging her earbuds in, and putting them in her ears, she listened to music on her phone. It was a short bus ride, not more than fifteen minutes, and before Lilli knew it, she was at school. Meeting up with Peter before the trip was easy, as his locker was literally right next to hers.

"Lilli, can you sense something?" Peter asked incredulously, looking at her with worry in his eyes. Indeed she could. Something big was coming, and coming soon. They didn't know who or what, though, and figured they'd focus on the field trip. But just to be safe, Peter grabbed his web shooters and Lilli grabbed her bracelets.

"Yeah, I can. We have fifteen minutes to chat. We may have no idea what's coming, but we may want to plan escape routes. Any ideas for the bus?" Peter thought for a moment, thinking about the bus' layout, any possible exits or easy escapes.

"It'll be a bit harder on the bus, because of the teachers and the kids. Ned should be our safest bet. We need to make sure we're sitting close to him, probably right in front or right behind. Our escape will be the windows. Slip out, you'll fly, I'll use my webs." Lilli nodded at Peter's thinking, taking mental notes.

"I was thinking for MOMA, maybe we could say that we both need to use the bathrooms. Since we'll be carrying around water bottles, it'll be less suspicious than normal, hopefully. After that, we head to the direction of the bathrooms, but change course and go out the front instead. We'll only want to put our suits on after we get off museum grounds. They have cameras literally everywhere." The pair do a special high five they'd been practicing, and go line up in front of the bus, filing onto it, and making sure to sit right in front of Ned.

As they were driving over a bridge, Lilli could feel something was there, and she and Peter simultaneously turned their heads to look out the window. A spaceship was hovering over New York, awfully close to the ground. The pair looked at each other, sharing a concerned glance.

"We have a problem."

―――—

Authors Note: Yes, Peter and Lilli will become a thing in this story, eventually. I want to build their relationship up. I know the perfect time to make Lilli realize she feels something for him, which will make that scene twelve times more heartbreaking. Next chapter there will be more custom scenes between Lilli, Peter, Stark and Strange, and maybe even some jokes. Let me know what you think of the story so far, and please, leave critiques, I love hearing how I can improve my work.


	3. Chapter 2

So this was what was wrong. Lilli sighed, and while Peter was trying to get Ned's attention, she tightened he bracelets, and jumped out the window. As her suit built around her, she took off towards the commotion, using her wind abilities to help fight. As she flew over Central Park, she saw Cull Obsidian attacking Tony Stark. On a street close to the park, Ebony Maw was attacking Strange and Wong, but they looked like they were doing fine.

"Hey asshole?" Lilli landed close behind Cull Obsidian, fire on the end of hands, and it began creeping up her arms. As the giant alien turned around, she put her hands up, blasting fire in his face, and scorching him severely. "Burn in hell!" He whacked her across the face, sending her flying backwards, then turning his attention back to Tony. He raised his hammer, and began to bring it down on Tony, but someone caught it. As Lilli gets up, she sees the iconic red and blue suit of Spider-Man.

"Hey man, what's up Mr. Stark?" Peter asked, straining against the hammer.

"Kids, where did you two come from?" Tony questioned, sounding irritated that they were there. Lilli flew back over, shooting ice shards at Obsidian, which stuck into him, causing him to roar in pain.

Paradox turned back to Tony. "A field trip to MOMA. Figured you would need help." She shot ice at Obsidian again, leaving his feet frozen to the ground. But of course, it didn't last long.

"What's this guy's problem Mr. Stark?" Peter stood up, hooking his webs to Corvus, who was now free of Paradox's ice.

"Uh, he's from space. He came here to steal a necklace from a wizard." Tony explained to the two teens, who were both now engaging in hand to hand combat. While the three were fighting Corvus, a bundle of red goes rushing down the street. "Kids, that's the wizard, get on it."

"We're on it, Mr. Stark." Lilli shouted, flying after him, staying low to the ground for now. "Let's go, Pete." The two followed the doctor. She was beginning to think that this was going to become like the real life version of Star Wars or Star Trek.

"Not cool!" Peter shouts, after he gets tangled in a billboard, being shoved back. Lilli continues chasing Maw, and Peter eventually catches up. The Cloak of Levitation was ripped off of Strange, and the sorcerer began to fall. Spider-Man prevented him from hitting the ground, webbing him up. Before Peter, Strange and Lilli could get away, a blue beam of light began to pull the three of them upwards. Peter grabbed onto Lilli, who had plants wrapping around her ankles, in order to keep herself grounded. It was a failed attempt, however, as the plants tore open and the two teenagers were being pulled up again. "Uh, Mr. Stark? We're being beamed up!" Peter called anxiously into his comms.

"Hang on guys." Tony was pined to the ground by Cull Obsidian's hammer, and as he leapt towards Stark, he was sucked into a portal. The alien turns to leap back the same way, but Wong closed the portal before he could- only to sever Cull Obsidian's hand, the only part of him that remained in the park. Bruce kicks the hand away, a look of disgust on his face. Tony manages to shake himself free of the alien's weapon, now powerless. "Wong, you're invited to my wedding." He began to fly off towards the spaceship. "Give me a little juice FRIDAY." Tony's foot thrusters morphed into one larger jet, increasing his speed considerably. "Unlock 17-A." Still in pursuit of the two teenagers, he unlocked a suit for Peter he'd had ready for a while, and it was time for the kid to have it. Lilli already had hers. "Pete, you gotta let go. I'm going to catch you."

"But you said save the wizard." Peter panted, obviously having trouble breathing, "I can't breathe." He pulled his mask off, panting. He was beginning to turn pale, and Lilli hoped that Stark could help him.

"You're too high up, you're running out of air."

"Yeah... that makes sense..." Peter mumbled, and then fainted. Lilli ran to the edge of the ship, trying to catch him with vines, but her effort was in vain, as a metallic object connected itself to him, and a brand new suit formed around his old one. Peter regained consciousness, and landed on the ship, the eyes of his suit literally glowing. "Mr. Stark, it smells like a new car in here!" He exclaimed excitedly. Lilli smirked. Peter loved new technology, and would often mess with things he didn't understand, in order to figure out how they'd work.

"FRIDAY, send them home!" As soon as Tony said that, both teen's were swept back, their parachutes activating.

"Oh come on!" Peter cried out. Lilli began drifting further out, almost to the end of the ship, but before she could fall back to Earth, Peter grabbed her hand. She managed to freeze herself to the side of the ship, as the chamber slowly closed in around them. "We should've stayed on the bus." Lilli agreed quietly, nodding. Then, everything went dark.

Lilli and Peter dangled from the ceiling, Peter from his webs, and Lilli, well, plants. They were watching Strange being tortured by Ebony Maw. "This is like a messed up version of Harry Potter." She whispered to Peter, who nodded in agreement. It was creepily similar to if Voldemort was trying to torture Harry. Tony came into view, and was about to open his mouth to speak, but the Cloak of Levitation tapped his shoulder, and he spun around.

"You're a seriously loyal piece of outerwear aren't you?" Tony asked the cloak, who shrugged. Lilli saw Peter lowering himself to the ground, and she did the same.

"Yeah, uh, speaking of loyalty..." Peter said quickly, causing Tony to spin around and look at the teens.

"What the-"

"I know what you're going to say..."

"You shouldn't be here." Tony growled, and Lilli noticed the cloak 'standing' beside him.

"You were the one who told us to save the 'wizard', and by the way, that's what we're doing." Lilli had a snarky tone to her voice, but she shut up when Tony glared at her.

"We were going to go home-" Peter began speaking, but was cut off by Tony.

"I don't want to hear it."

"But it was such a long way down, and we sorta got trapped anyway."

"And now I've gotta hear it." Lilli, now kind of ignoring their argument, was amazed at the cloak of levitation as the collar shook, and the shoulders of the cloak shrugged.

"This suit is ridiculously intuitive, by the way, so it's kind of your fault we're here." Lilli's head spun around to stare at Peter, her jaw dropped. He was normally so sweet, but she could tell he wasn't joking.

"What did you just say?" Tony's voice sounded shocked, at Peter's comment, and he didn't sound happy.

"I take that back. But now we're here in space."

"Yeah, exactly where I don't want you to be! This isn't Coney Island. This isn't a field trip. It's a one way ticket, you hear me? Don't pretend like you thought this through. You could not have possibly thought this through!" Tony's voice got louder as he continued to speak, and Lilli began getting second thoughts about being up here.

"No, I did think this through."

"You could not have possibly thought this through."

"It's just- You can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man if there is no neighborhood." Tony raises a brow in confusion. "Okay, that didn't make any sense, but you know what I'm trying to say."

Tony's breath was shaky, obviously scared for the two kids. Peter walked over to Lilli, who appeared panicked. He held her hands in his, and she felt a bolt of electricity go through her, but didn't pay much attention to it. "If you want to go back, just say the word. I'll have Mr. Stark send you home." Lilli shook her head, and lurched forward, hugging him. A few tears rolled down her face. She was terrified. She had no idea what was going on.

"I'm staying."


	4. Chapter 3

Lilli and Peter crouched, observing what was happening. Slowly forming a plan in their heads, the two teens turned to look at Tony. "Have you ever seen that really old movie, Aliens?" Peter asked suddenly. Lilli was planning something completely different, but she was willing to listen to his ideas anyway. "So, what I think we should do is have you, Mr. Stark, go down there, have him turn around. Maybe say something cool, and then shoot the side of the ship, so that Voldemort can go flying out. Then I rescue the wizard. Sound like a good one?" Peter turned to Lilli, who gave him a nod of approval. She liked the fact that Peter referred to the alien as Voldemort, because in her opinion, they were basically twins. Tony flew down right behind Maw, making a deliberate thump.

"... could end your friends life in an instant." Maw finished, turning around to face Iron Man, who's thrusters were aimed at the alien.

"I gotta tell you, he's not really my friend. It's more of a professional courtesy." Tony mumbled, not lowering his thrusters. Maw begins walking towards Iron Man slowly, beckoning very large, solid metal objects to float behind him.

"You've saved nothing. Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine." Maw's tone was calm. However, Tony just shrugged, aiming his thruster at the wall.

"Yeah, but the kids have seen more movies." He fired a rocket from his shoulder at the wall, causing Maw and his large objects to fly out, a cause of the depressurization. Strange was freed from his pinnings, loses the needles, but also heads towards the hole, helpless to resist. The Cloak wraps around his arm and an anchor point, but Strange's arm slips loose and he keeps going. Spider-Man shoots a web strand at Strange with one hand, and holds onto a piece of the ship with the other. It breaks, sending them both towards space, when his Iron-Spider suit's metal arms brace him to prevent him being sucked further out. Fortunately, Strange is still surrounded by the ship's atmosphere making haste to leave.

"Yes! Wait, what are those?" Peter asks, the mechanical arms leaping upward, pulling them both back inside. Lilli and Tony seal up the hole in the side of the ship, and then rejoined the other two heroes.

"You brought Lilliana?" Strange asked, worry rising in his voice. Over the past few months, he'd really grown attached to the brunette. Lilli walks over, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine, really I will." Lilli's brown eyes looked into Strange's blue ones, and could see the doubt still buried inside them.

"You have no idea what we're up against, _WHO _we're up against. I don't want you fighting."

"Why not?! I can control my powers! I know what to do with them, I can fight him!"

"You absorbed the power of an infinity stone and survived. He won't fight you, he'll try and recruit you! Can't you see Lilli? With all of the stones he can destroy half of the life in the universe. He didn't even know about the seventh one, but somehow he found out, and guess what, you could end up on his side. I won't allow that to happen! I can't!" For the first time, Strange showed emotion, as a lone tear rolled down his cheek. While he and Lilli had been arguing, Peter and Tony had begun steering the ship. That was another reason Strange was upset. The group had made an almost silent decision to fight Thanos on his turf, which would mean bringing Lilli right to him.

"We might wanna turn. Turn! Turn! Turn!" Peter cried out urgently, but it was too late, as they crashed into an object. Lilli and Peter throw up their masks, and Strange puts up the Shield of the Seraphim, bracing for impact. The ship, now reduced to about forty five percent of what it was, plows through the dirt, and stops, leaning slightly to the side. Lilli could feel vibrations still, as though they hadn't stopped moving, her hand on the ground. _Someone, or something, is here with us._ She thought, lighting a fist of hers up with fire, letting it slowly make its way up her arm. This action did not go unnoticed by the other three heroes on the ship, and Peter began listening too.

"You alright? That was close. I owe you one." Tony spoke softly to Strange. Peter lowered himself on a string of web, and hung upside down, classic spider-like fashion.

"Let me just say, if aliens wind up planting eggs in my chest or something, and I end up eating one of you, I'm sorry." Lilli knew what Peter meant. She could tell Tony was going to make a remark, and didn't wait for it to come.

"Something's coming, guys." She murmured, removing her hand from the ground, now both of her fists were ignited with flames, and her feet began to be as well. A grenade rolls at the feet of Peter, and the four New Yorkers are thrown back by the pulse that came shortly after. Out of nowhere, three figures appeared. Lilli could make out what looked like a middle-aged man, probably in his thirties, a strange blue guy with red markings, and a small female... what she could only assume to be mantis hybrid with a human. They suddenly attacked, and Lilli fell to the ground, nailing her superhero landing, and uppercutting Star-Lord in the face.

"THANOS!" Drax yelled, charging at Strange, and throwing a knife at the sorcerer, who blocks it with a simple shield. In return, he sends the Cloak of Levitation at Drax, the object wrapping around the aliens head, half-smothering him. As Star-Lord fired a beam of light at Tony, pinning him to the wall, Lilli leaped on him, grabbing his arm, knocking the gun out of it, and pinning his arm behind his back. Star-Lord countered her attack, flipping behind her, grabbing his gun again, and pinning Lilli to the ground with his foot, then shooting a beam of light that caused the teen to be temporarily paralyzed. Peter was kicked away by Star-Lord, who pinned the boy down. The two tussled for a minute, before Star-Lord put him in a headlock, pointing a gun at the younger mans head. Drax was struggling to get the Cloak off of his head, finally managing to, and in a moment of hilariously, grabbed at the cloak.

"Die, blanket of death!" Lilli giggled at that, forcing herself to stand. Tony had gotten free of his restrains, and so had Drax, the alien being pinned down by Iron Man's foot. Dr. Strange held a shield of golden energy up, and stands ready at the fourth point of the square. Mantis had struggled to her feet behind Star-Lord, still covered in webbing. Lilli lit both of her hands up again, one pointed at Star-Lord, the other pointed at Mantis.

"Alright everyone, stay where you are... Chill the F out!" Quill powers off his helmet, and continues speaking, "I'm going to ask you this one time. Where's Gamora."

Tony dehelmeting, looked confused, "Yeah, I'll do you one better. Who's Gamora?" His voice was clearly full of scorn.  
"I'll do _you_ one better. _Why _is Gamora?" Drax struggled under Tony, but still proceeded to be a dumbass.

"Tell me where the girl is, or I swear I'll fry this little french fry freak." Quill glared, shoving the tip of the gun up against Spider-Mans temple. Lilli glared at him, switching one of her hands from Mantis, to Drax, and staring Star-Lord down.

"You fry my friend and I'll kill all of you assholes." Paradox's voice was low and threatening.

"Do it Quill, I can take it." Drax muttered, not knowing the extent of the girls intentions.

"No, he can't take it!" Mantis stated worriedly, Lilli guessed if she could've covered her mouth, she would have.

"She's right, you can't." Strange deadpanned, speaking at last.

"You don't want to tell me where she is? That's fine. I'll kill all four of you and beat it out of Thanos myself." Quill glared down at Peter, readying the gun. "Starting with you." Lilli dropped her hands, staring at Quill.

"Wait, wait, Thanos?" Lilli asked, continuing to stare. She saw Strange nodding out of the corner of her eye. "What master do you serve?"

"What ma- what am I supposed to say, Jesus?" Quill sneered at the teenager, who raised her hand threateningly again, making him stand down.

"You're from Earth." Tony was the one to speak this time, his voice filled with surprise.

"No, I'm not from Earth, I'm from Missouri."

"Yeah, that's on Earth dip-shit. We have no idea where this _Gamora_ is." Lilli responded snarkily, glaring at Quill.

"So, you're not with Thanos?" Peter sounded slightly crushed at the thought of not getting to fight anyone yet.

"WITH Thanos? No, I'm here to _kill_ Thanos! He took my girl. Wait... who are you?" Quill asked, looking around at the four Terrans.

"We're the Avengers, man."

—

Authors Note: Be sure to let me know what you think of the story so far. What do you think will happen with Lilli? Will she side with Thanos? Have her powers taken? Or something else? You let me know your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 4

At the mention of the Avengers, Quill let Peter go, the teenager rubbing his neck.

"You're the ones Thor told us about." Mantis said, staring at the four 'new' heroes intently, like she was proud of herself for remembering. At the mention of Thor, all four heroes heads shot up to look at the small foreign being.

"You know Thor?" Tony asked, sort of surprised at what the Guardians knew.

"Yeah, tall guy, not that good looking, needed saving." Quill's answer made him sound incredibly jealous, and he received a weird look from the younger two avengers. Strange paused for a second.

"Where is he now?" The Sorcerer's voice was slow, as if he was trying not to anger the Guardian.

"A planet called Nidavellir, I think. Why?"  
"We have people we care about on Earth, we need him down there." Peter spoke this time, which surprised everyone, because he hadn't talked during this whole ordeal.

"So, we know you're avengers, but what are your names?" Quill asked, kind of confused.

"Peter Parker- I mean, Spider-Man."

"Doctor Stephen Strange."

"Anthony Stark, I go by Tony."

The group stared at Lilli, and she sighed, shaking each of the guardian's hands. "Lilliana Freeman, Paradox. Who in the devils name are you guys?"

"Peter Quill, Star-Lord." Quill spoke up loudly, causing both Peter and Lilli to giggle, but they stopped when Stark glared at them.

"Drax, the Destroyer." Again, Pete and Lilli burst out laughing, and this time, even Strange chuckles a little, enjoying the light hearted mood while it lasted.

"My name is Mantis." The bug lady approached Peter, who wore a look of disgust on his face. Instead of persisting with Spider-Man, she instead stuck out her hand for Lilli to shake, who did, grasping it tightly.

While the others continued talking, Lilli and Drax peered outside, seeing a rust-orange planet, desolate, and deserted.

"Uhhhh guys?" Lilli's voice quavered as she addressed everyone. Pushing the piece of broken ship aside, everyone else walked outside.

"The heck happened to this planet? It's eight degrees off of it's axis, gravitational pull all over the place." Quill stated, looking around confused. Lilli would have been impressed at how smart the stranger sounded, if she hadn't been focused on Mantis, who was bouncing high up into the air, because of the gravity.

"Yeah, we got one advantage. He's coming to us. We'll use it. Alright, I have a plan, or at least, the beginnings of one. It's pretty simple. We draw him in, pin him down, get what we need. Definitely don't want to dance with this guy. We just want the gauntlet." Drax yawns, as Tony finishes speaking, about to explain the plan in more detail. "Are you _yawning?_ In the middle of this, while I'm breaking this down? Huh? Did you hear what I said?"

"See, I stopped listening after you said 'We need a plan.'" Drax admitted stupidly, yawning again while holding his belt. Lilli could have sworn she heard Strange mumble 'idiot' under his breath.

Tony turns to Quill, "I see Mr. Clean is on his own page." Drax, still clueless as to what Tony was talking about, just stood with a stupid look on his face. Quill just shrugged.

"See, "not winging it" isn't exactly what they do." Quill put it into perspective for the four Avengers, so these bozos weren't just stupid, they were absolutely clueless.

"What exactly is it that they do?" Peter asked, still watching Mantis with a weary look in his gaze.

"Kick names, take ass." Mantis sounded as fierce as an eight-month-old kitten, causing Lilli to hide a giggle. Drax agreed, settling into a stance, facing the avengers.

Tony pauses, a look of deep hopelessness on his face. "Mr. Lord, can you get your folks over here please?" _Oh god._ Lilli thought, _Mr. Stark, don't call him that, it's going to boost his ego even more. If that's even possible._

"'Mr. Lord'" Quill mumbled, "Star-Lord is fine." He motioned Mantis and Drax over, slightly annoyed.

"We gotta coalesce. 'Cause if all we come at him with is a plucky attitude..."

"Dude, don't call us plucky. We don't know what it means. Alright, we're optimistic, yes. I like your plan, except it sucks, so let me do the plan, and that way it might be really good." Quill cut Tony off, and of course, started showing just how big of an ego he had, and how stupid he truly was.

"Tell them about the dance-off to save the universe." Drax spoke softly, like it was actually a serious thing. The laugh Lilli had been trying to hold back erupted from her.  
"A-A dance off? Of anything? It was a frickin' dance off?! That's bullshit!" She received glares from everyone, minus Peter, who was laughing, and Mantis, who was just staring blankly. Quill cleared his throat and the two teens shut up quickly.

"It's not a... It's not... It's nothing." Quill stammered, slightly embarrassed.

Peter cocked his head sideways, "Like in Footloose, the movie?" He asked innocently. Lilli knew what scene he was talking about.

"Exactly like Footloose," Quill said excitedly, "Is it still the greatest movie in history?"

"It never was." Peter stated, causing Quill to look disappointed.

"Don't encourage this." Tony told Peter, who nodded. "We're getting no help from Flash Gordon here."

"Flash Gordon? That's a compliment, by the way. 'Cause that fifty percent of me that's human," He points at Stark, Peter and Lilli, "That's one hundred percent you." The three heroes looked offended at him, but didn't instigate it farther, well, the younger two didn't.

"Your math is blowing my mind." Tony said semi-sarcastically, staring at Quill for a full minute.

"Umm, excuse me, but does your friend often do that?" Mantis points to Strange, who's sitting cross-legged, levitating off of the ground, the Eye of Agamotto glowing with a bright intensity. Green, vapour like energy flows from the stone, and more intricate energy patterns circle Strange's forearms. The Cloak of Levitation flows behind him, almost as though some kind of breeze was blowing it. His eyes are closed, and his head is jerking rapidly side to side. The motion was blurry, but it almost was as though Strange were looking for something.

"Strange! We alright?" Tony called to the Sorcerer, who falls forward, letting out a cry. "You're back, you're alright."

"Hey, what was that?" Peter asked curiously, and Lilli nodded, wanting the same answer.

"I went forward in time, to view alternate futures. To see all possible outcomes of the coming conflict." That was something none of them knew Strange could do before.

"How many did you see?" Stark asked, almost breathlessly, as though he didn't want an answer.

"Fourteen million six-hundred-and-five." Strange looked at Tony intently for a moment, giving his answer clearly.

"And how many did we win?"

The sorcerers gaze turns to Lilli, and everyone else stares at her as well.

"One."

Lilli was baffled. One outcome. One? And why was Strange staring st her like that? She barely listened to Quill explain his 'genius' plan. She took her position next to Peter, waiting for the signal.

"Oh yeah, you're much more of a "Thanos"" Strange was sitting on what could have once been steps to a plaza.

"Where's the girl?" Lilli could tell it was Thanos speaking instantly. His voice was deep, and almost raspy. What girl was he referring to?  
"What girl?" Strange asked Lilli's unspoken question aloud, causing the Titan to growl.

"I can sense her presence. She's definitely here."

"What do you want with her anyway?" Lilli was baffled. Could it possibly be her? It couldn't, right? Maybe it was Mantis, though, she seemed as harmless as a newborn kitten, so it could hardly be her.

"This used to be my home, and it was beautiful." Thanos avoided the question for now, using the reality stone to make the planet look as it once had. Lilli could hear a quiet, almost inaudible gasp from Peter. "Titan was like most planets, too many mouths, not enough to go around. And when we faced extinction, I offered a solution." Lilli listened intently at this part. Sure, genocide was wrong and all, but was it really all that wrong if it was saving a planet?

"Genocide." Strange's voice was bitter, the words coming out of it were thick, and full of hatred.

"But at random. Dispassionate, fair to rich and poor alike." Thanos explained. Lilli knew it was wrong, but the more he spoke, the more she listened. He wasn't killing off anyone he didn't like, it was half of the population. "They called me a madman. Then what I predicted came to pass." Thanos used the reality stone again, returning the planet to it's rust colored self again. She couldn't stop thinking what would happen to Earth. Peter noticed the look on her face, but didn't give it much thought, as they were still waiting for the signal.

"Congratulations, you're a prophet." Strange muttered sarcastically, which seemed to be his main language while speaking to the Titan.

"I'm a survivor." Thanos wasn't wrong. For some odd reason, Lilli was beginning to side with him more.

"Who wants to murder trillions." Strange muttered, glaring.

"With all six stones, I could simply snap my fingers, and they would all cease to exist. I call that... mercy." It didn't sound painful, which was enough to convince Lilli that Thanos had a point. She decided to still wait for the signal, as to not start the fight early.

"And then what?"

"I finally rest... and watch the sun rise on a grateful universe. The hardest choices require the strongest wills." Yet again, Lilli couldn't agree more with the Titan.

"I think... you'll find... our will... equal to yours." Strange entered a fighting stance, summoning his mandalas.

"Ours?" Tony flew down, pushing a large piece of rubble onto Thanos.

"Piece of cake, Quill." Tony stated, after Thanos was crushed by the hunk of rubble. Lilli flies out of her hiding place next to Strange, and Thanos uses the reality stone, destroying the hovering objects with the reality stone, and turning them into bats.

"Ahh, there she is." The Titan's voice was relieved, as he stared at Lilli.

"Lil, help us fight."

"Please."

"Lilli?" Peter lands beside her. The voices of Quill and Strange went over her head, but Peter's didn't. She looked at him, a smile on her face. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and took a step back. She wan't going to fight. She couldn't decide who she could. On one hand, Thanos was right, but on the other hand, there were people who cared for her. Time after time again, the guardians and avengers tried to fight Thanos. He was in her head, and he knew it. Quill was the one to ruin the plan, as he smacked the Titan in the face with his gun. He was pissed. Thanos threw Drax and Mantis off of him, knocking Quill and Nebula over, he throws Strange away as well. After everyone was off of him, he walked over to Lilli, who had a look of excitement on her face. The Titan took her hand in his, looking her in the eyes.

"You understand my way of thinking, little one." Lilli nods. She truly did. Before Thanos could continue speaking, Tony landed behind Thanos, nanite cannon ready. Thanos turned around, glaring at the man of Iron. Thanos uses the Space and Power stone to destroy the moon, which was floating in the sky, tearing it apart, and throwing it at Stark, slamming the hero into the ground. The guardians get caught in the rebound, flying into the air. Strange stared at Lilli, a look of sadness in his eyes. He knew something was coming. Strange began attacking Thanos with everything he had, even multiple copies of himself. The Soul and Power stones to discover the real Strange. Reality and Space pull the Sorcerer forward, grabbing him by the throat once he got in range. Thanos grabbed the Eye of Agammotto. "You're full of tricks, wizard. Yet you never once used your greatest weapon." Thanos crushed the Eye, but the stone wasn't there. "A fake."

A red and gold device slams into the palm of the Infinity Gauntlet, and a certain red and gold avenger came in at a fast pace.

"You throw another moon at me, I might just lose it." Tony growled, clearly looking at Thanos.

"Stark."

"You know me?"

"I do, you're not the only one cursed with knowledge."

"My only curse is you." A rocket came out of Tony's suit, and hit Thanos. That pissed Lilli off, and her fists lit on fire, as well as her feet. But as the smoke cleared, Thanos gave her a look to not engage, before Stark barrels into him, before flipping and planting his iron suit to the ground. He punched Thanos into a ruined wall behind him. Thanos recovered quickly, tearing Starks helmet off, and revealing his shocked expression. Tony glanced over at Lilli. "Kid, you need to-" He attempted to put his helmet back up, but the delay allowed Thanos to punch Iron Man in the face, sending the man sliding meters back, giving the Titan time to rip the device off of the gauntlet. Thanos sent a beam of energy, coming from the Power stone. Iron Man put a shield up, but the strength of the stone sent him sliding back more. Tony twisted when Thanos got too close, whacking him in the face, causing a cut on the Titan's cheek.

"All of that, for a drop of blood." Thanos panted, smiling for a second before continuously pounding Stark's face with his fist. Tony tried blocking, but Thanos picked him up, and blasting his midsection with the power stone. Tony tried repairing his suit, but as it was beginning to break, it didn't fully form. Thanos hit Tony hard, knocking the half-formed mask off of his face. In desperation, Iron Man forms a short sword on his right hand, which was easily caught by Thanos, who tore it off, and stabbed it into the man's side, ending the fight.

"You have my respect, Stark. When I'm done, half of humanity will still be alive." He murmurs, placing his hand on Stark's head. Then, he steps back. "I hope they remember you." Tony could barely focus, blood was dripping out of his mouth, breathing heavily. Thanos closed his fist, all four stones glowing.

"Stop!" Strange called out, causing Lilli to spin around, looking at him. He sounded extremely damaged, and almost like he'd given up. "Spare his life... and I will give you the stone." She could tell the sorcerer was dead serious.

"No tricks." Thanos muttered, pointing the stone-filled gauntlet at Strange instead, and the sorcerer shook his head. Lilli stood up, her fists still on fire, and she walks over to Stark, pointing a fist at his face.

"Don't..." Stark rasped, but couldn't move, in too much pain. Lilli glared at him, and turned to look at Strange.

"Give him the stone, Doctor, or your companion dies." Lilli growled lowly, both fists pointing at Stark.

"Don't do this, Lilli." Strange murmurs, not making eye contact, as he selected one of the stars, and summoned the real Time Stone. Thanos reaches forward, plucking it out of Strange's hand, and putting it in the gauntlet.

"One to go." Thanos murmured, power surging through him. The Titan turned towards Lilli, "Leave Stark alive, kill the rest." The Titan disappeared into a portal, causing Quill to narrowly miss as he tried to leap at the Titan. Once the Titan was gone, everyone turned to look at the teenage girl, who was staring at all of them.

"Lilli, don't listen to him."


	6. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Sorry the last chapter was so long. I normally try to keep these around 4 to 5 pages, but the last one was nearly 7.5. Let me know your thoughts on what happened in these last two chapters, because I will be going into Endgame after this. This will probably be a shorter chapter, because the fight in Wakanda didn't last more than ten minutes with Thanos before he snapped.

Lilli looked at the shocked heroes around her, and she placed a hand on the ground, causing roots to spring up everywhere, and pin everyone but Stark down. First one to break free of her restraints was Drax, and shortly afterward, Peter. While the teen refused to attack his friend, Drax didn't hesitate, running at the girl, dagger drawn. Lilli just smirks, hitting him with bolts of lightning, and then hearing a noise from behind her. It was the Cloak of Levitation, and before she could stop it, it wrapped around her hand. Instantly lighting on fire, the hand that was covered burned the Cloak, sending it falling to the ground. Next was Strange, who had a pained look on his face as he attempted to punch her. He didn't want to do this, he really didn't. She ducked, grabbing his arm and tying it and the other behind his back with vines. Just then, everything seemed to stop. Mantis was the first one to say something.

"Something's happening..." The bug lady began to turn into dust, first her hand, and then the rest of her body. Then it was Drax, then Quill. Lilli watched in horror as Strange met her eyes.

"I forgive you..." And he faded away. Tears came to Lilli's eyes, but that still wasn't the worst of it.

"L-Lilli?" She heard Peter stammer from behind her, and she gasped when she turned around. He was holding up a hand, which was slowly starting to flake away. "W-why did you do this? Why? L-Lilli..." Peter collapsed into her arms, and then quickly fell to the ground. Tears were pouring down her face now, as she tried to plead mentally for this to stop. "I love you..." Those words caused her heart to almost stop. Peter turned fully into dust, causing Lilli to lean forward. What had she done? She sobbed, letting out a choking cry. Tony just watched her. What did that monster have to cry about? It was his SON that had just been taken away, and while he hadn't heard any of their conversation, it still made him angry to hear her sob.

"You don't deserve to cry." Tony growled, walking up to the girl. Even in his weakened state, he managed to grab her by the neck. Nebula put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "You caused him to die. You caused Peter to die." The angered avenger completely ignored Nebula, who slapped him across the face, causing him to glare at her.

"I've been in the same position the girl's in. I sided with Thanos because I believe it was the right thing to do. But now I realize it was wrong. The death of a loved one can make you see that." The half android stared at the girl, who was still crying.

"I-I know what I've done is wrong... you should just leave me here... I deserve it." Lilli muttered, sliding to the ground. Nebula tried to comfort her, as Tony wandered off, looking for a ship.

"C'mon Blusie, lets go." Tony called to Nebula about a minute later, pointing at Quills ship, which had surprisingly remained mostly in tact. "Leave the girl." But Nebula disobeyed, helping Lilli up and letting her lean on the robots shoulder.


	7. Chapter 6

Lilli leans back against the wall of the Benatar. They'd been in space for twenty-two days. She just listened, as Tony and Nebula played paper football. She couldn't blame Stark for hating her. It was all her fault. Nebula got up, the game just ending, and walked over to the girl.

"Hey. Lilliana, right?" The blue lady's voice was still monotone as she talked, and Lilli nodded, hiding her face in her hands. "Look, I know exactly where you've been. Like I said, I once thought his way was right too. I was part of his massacres, I helped him. You-" Nebula puts a finger on the girls chest, "Didn't do as much as I did. Sure, you fought them, but you stopped, and realized that what you did was wrong." Lilli lunged into Nebula's arms, sobbing. The half android had no idea how to show comfort. She'd never gotten hugged, or never hugged anyone, so she just wrapped her arms around the girl, and rocked her back and forth. After about five minutes, the girl was asleep. Nebula picked her up, carrying her to Gamora's old seat. Then, she went back and picked Stark up too, placing him in Quills old seat. There was suddenly a bright light. Lilli groggily opened her eyes, putting a hand up to shield the blinding source. It was a woman, how the hell was a woman flying in space, glowing, and with no oxygen mask? The mysterious woman flies under the ship, and it begins moving really fast, heading back towards Earth. In less than two hours, they were back on Earth, and at the Avengers base. As Tony and Nebula walked out, Lilli didn't move. She was scared of what everyone else would say. The mysterious woman that carried the Benatar back to Earth came up behind her.

"Can you walk, kid?" The lady had a comforting voice. Lilli nodded, but still didn't move, a few tears streaming down her face. The mysterious lady picked her up, carrying her out of the ship. The small teenager let her, still crying.

"Get her away from me!" Tony growled when the two grew close to him. The other Avengers stared at the older man's reaction, confused. Banner led everyone inside, and sat Tony and Lilli down to eat. Stark ate, slowly, but he did. He also continuously stared at the young teenager across from him. He hated her with all his heart. She, however wasn't eating at all. Her stomach ached with hunger, but she refused to even touch the food.

"You need to eat, Lilliana." Steve's voice was pained, and Lilli thought it was because he lost someone as well. The girl shakes her head, pushing the food away. "C'mon kid, you have to get your strength back up." Steve urged the girl again, who picked up a carrot off of her plate, delicately taking a bite. Captain looked a bit happier that she was actually eating, well, as happy as he could possibly be. Taking another bite of the carrot, Lilli rested her head on her hand. Tony looked back at Thor.

"What's wrong with him?" Lilli glanced at the god, who was sitting on the other side of a glass window, looking at the ground.

"Yeah, he's pissed. He thinks he failed. Which, of course, we all did, but there's a lot of that's goin' around ain't there?" Rocket answered Tony's question, standing close to the frail hero.

"Honestly, until this exact second, I thought you were a Build-A-Bear." Tony said lamely, sighing.

"Maybe I am." Rocket looked confused, but still kind of agreed with Stark.

"We've been hunting Thanos for three weeks now. Deep Space scans, satellites, and we got nothing. Tony, you fought him." Steve murmured, looking at his fellow avenger.

"No. We fought her," Tony growled, gesturing to Lilli, who looked down shamefully. "I didn't fight him. No, he wiped my face with a moon while the Bleecker Street Magician gave away the stone. That's what happened. Other than her, there was no fight." Yet again, the other avengers stared at Lilli, who just stood up, and sat on one of the armchairs. She completely blocked out the rest of the conversation, staring at the floor. She heard a slam, then someone fell to the floor. She didn't know, or care who it was. Tears made their way down her cheeks again.

"Kid?" The voice sounded distant. "Kid? Kid?!" The voice was now clear, and she looked up at Natasha. "What's up?"

"This was all my fault... I should've stopped him... I-It made sense... what he was saying... He... he told me to attack them... I did... then, they disappeared... Strange... and then... and then... P-Pete..." Letting out a strangled cry, Lilli buried her head in her hands again, sobbing loudly. Natasha pulled her in for a hug. She'd done bad things before as well. Nat understood why Tony didn't want to forgive the girl, From what the ex Shield agent could understand, this 'Peter' was like a son to him.

"You guys take care of him. And I'll bring Xorrian Elixir when I come back." Carol turned around, beginning to walk off. Natasha stands up, giving her a look that says 'Are you serious?'.

"Where're you going?"

"To kill Thanos."

"Hey, you know, we usually work as a team around here, and between you and I, we're also a little fragile." Nat walked forward, pointing at Carol. Lilli also stands, and wanders over to Cap. Her legs are shaking, and she can barely stand, but she leans against the table, staring at the Super Computer. Pictures of all of the missing Avengers, or other heroes, flashing. There were two that almost caused Lilli to start sobbing again. Peter B. Parker and Doctor Stephen Strange.

"We realize out there is more your territory, but this is our fight too." Steve responded to Carol, tiredness gleamed in his eyes.

"Do you even know where he is?" Rhodey asked the blonde superhero.

"I have friends who might." Carol responded, a serious look on her face.

"Don't bother. I can tell you where Thanos is." Nebula, who was standing behind Carol, murmured. "Thanos spent a long time trying to perfect me. Then when he worked, he talked about his great plan. Even disassembled, I wanted to please him. I'd ask "Where would we go once his plan was complete?" His answer was always the same. To the Garden." Lilli scoffed at that, and everyone looked at her.

"It's just weird, ya know. Thanos talking about something as beautiful as a garden." Lilli murmured, not looking up.

"Ya gotta admit, it is cute, Thanos having a retirement plan." Rhodey smiled, somewhat sardonically.

"So where is he then?" Steve asked, looking at Nebula.

"When Thanos snapped his fingers, Earth became ground zero for a power surge of ridiculously cosmic proportions. No one's ever seen anything like it... until two days ago." Rocket stated, a hologram of a planet pops up with a shockwave visibly traversing the surface. "On this planet."

Nebula stepped forward, face illuminated by the hologram. "Thanos is there." She murmured, still staring at the planet.

"He used the stones again." Natasha realized, surprise on her face.  
"Why would he use them again?" Lilli questioned. He'd used them to fulfill his wishes, why would he need to snap a second time?

"Hey, hey, we'd be going in short handed, you know?" Bruce muttered, finally interjecting into the conversation.

"Look, he's still got the stones, so..." Rhodey made a point to say they should probably get the stones.

"So let's get him... We'll use them to bring everyone back." Carol said, crossing her arms.

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, just like that." Steve and Carol shared a knowing look.

"I don't think it's going to be that easy..." Lilli murmured, but if anyone heard, they ignored her.

"Even if there's a small chance that we can undo this... I mean, we owe it to everyone not in this room to try." Natasha sighed, addressing everyone who was in the room.

"If we do this, how do we know it's going to end any differently than it did before?" Bruce was right. It could be the same pattern, no matter how many times they would try it.

"Because before you didn't have me." Carol cockily said.

"Hey, new girl, everyone here is about that superhero life. And if you don't mind my asking, where the hell have you been all this time?" Rhodey snapped at Carol, glaring at her.

"There are a lot of other planets in the universe, and unfortunately they didn't have you guys." Thor, who had been eating a snack at the time, stands up and walks over to Carol. He holds his hand up, and catches Stormbreaker as it flies over to him, missing Carol by inches. But Carol doesn't flinch, instead, she smiles at the god of Thunder. Lilli looks down. She wouldn't have been able to pass Thor's test.  
"I like this one." Thor points at Carol, giving her a look of satisfaction.

"Let's go get this son of a bitch." Steve growled. Lilli made eye contact with Natasha, and at the same time, they yelled,

"Language!"


End file.
